


One thing at a time

by KyaOmeara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Multi, change, life change, lost family, one thing at a time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaOmeara/pseuds/KyaOmeara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is just a normal teenage girl until the demons make a surprise entrance. Dean and Sam take her away and she learns the double life of her family. After losing her mum, dad and twin brothers she feels ready to go out and kill every thing. She doesn't want to do things one step at a time.</p><p>(Note - Jess isn't the Jess that Sam dates in spn it's a completely different character created by me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

I sat in the back of the car alone, Sam and Dean chatting away in the front, It’s all real, everything from my nightmares are real. The things from my nightmares just killed my family. “we’ll take her to Bobby’s” I heard one of them say, I didn’t know who bobby was but I hope he would be able to tell me what’s going on, all the two men in the front say is ‘we’ll explain later’. I want to know now. I tried to sleep but every time I close my eyes I see what happed a few hours ago. “We’re almost here” one of the men said. I didn’t know which one. “Where is here?” I asked hoping to finally get some answers. “A friend of ours who, knows all about the supernatural and how to protect you from it, you’ll be safe with him” that’s all he said; it was more than he had told me the whole journey, so I stopped myself asking more question.  
After another 10 minutes in the car we pulled up to what looked like a car junk yard or repair yard. The boys parked right outside the house. One of them was by my side the moment I got out the car. “Sam? Dean? That you?” a man’s voiced called from inside. “Yeah Bobby it’s us” I heard the sound of many clicks of locks unlocking and then the door opened to reveal an older man, he must be Bobby. “That’s the girl, the Spencer?” the boys nodded. How did he know my last name? Why were the boys being so protective? They got me inside and made a massive circle of salt, I had no idea what to do. I just sat in the sofa and watched then ‘work’. “so it’s later now can you explain this whole thing and how the hell you know my last name?” all three men looked at each other, then the older one came and sat next to me.  
“Well it was demons that killed your family, many, very strong demons.” I sighed I didn’t want to believe this I wanted to wake up; it was Sunday my dad was cooking bacon sandwiches and there’s no such things as demon. I had to pinch myself. I sighed again, holding back tears, when I realised this was all real. “What else is out there?” I asked “many –“ one of the younger boys started to say then was cut off by the old man “one thing at a time Dean” from that I figured that the shorter boy and cuter was dean and the tall one with shaggy hair was Sam. “But how was my twin a demon, we we’re born at the same time, he’s grown up in the same room as me, I would have noticed if he was praying to the devil.” I asked getting slightly annoyed. “A person doesn’t have to be a satanic person to be possessed by a demon. Demon can take over any body as long as they are alive. They become that person, have access to their memories.” Said the taller one, Sam. “Sometimes the person can still cling on and see what the demon is doing and saying, but can’t change what it happening. Sometimes the demon makes the person clinging on. The demon controls the actions of the body it is possessing, however a very strong person, who knows about demons, can overcome possession” said the shorter one, Dean.  
It was a lot to take in, the fact that my twin brother was left for dead by demons and that the demon possessing him killed my parents for no reason, or no reason that I knew yet. “So why did he kill my parents and try to kill me and leave my brother for dead?” I asked. “One thing at a time,” the old man said. I was given a pillow and blanket and told to stay inside the salt circle while they put demon warding stuff on the walls. I curled up and closed my eyes but sleep didn’t come, only images of my twin stabbing my parents over and over again while I was stuck to the wall.  
Some point in the night a man just appeared in front of me making me scream all three men ran down the stairs. Sam and Bobby had guns whereas Dean had a knife. I was hiding behind the sofa with the man just looking at me. He was a demon; the demon that had taken my family had come to finish me off. “Castile really at this time and you scared the girl” they still didn’t know my name; well they seemed to know my last one. “Sorry” he said his facial expressions not changing. Sam came behind the sofa to try and calm me down. I was having an anxiety attack, I’m used to having them but I always had my mum to calm me down. Thinking of my mum just made it worse. “Guys I don’t know what to do” Sam said as I rocked back and forward not responding to a word he said or a gesture he made. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn’t let me. Next thing I knew a feeling of happiness and relief rushed over me and my attack stopped. I stood up and look around. Dean was topless, but let’s not go there. “Care to explain” I said looking at the new addition to the group whose facial expression still hasn’t changed.  
The new addition walked toward me and I walked backwards. “I’m not going to hurt you” he said using the same tone he used last time he talked. I didn’t believe him. I hid behind Sam. “This is our friend, Castile.” Dean said. I noticed all the men had put down their weapons. “How the fuck did he just appear in the middle of the room” I noticed he flinched at my use of swear words. “He’s an angel, only certain warding can keep him out.” I almost fainted an angel, a fucking angel. At this rate they’ll be telling me big foot is real, him flinching when I swear made sense now, swearing not being allowed by god or something. “Are any of the others alive?” he talked about death as if he was talking about dinner. “No, only she survived the demon killed the boy while he was inside him and got the boy to kill the parents while he possessed him.” I started crying at the talk of my family’s death. “I can assure you, your parents and brother are together in heaven.” The angel said. I believed him, if anyone knows if my parents went to heaven it would be him.  
The next few hours were spent trying to hear what was said between the four men who went upstairs and told me to once again stay in the salt circle. I gave up trying to listen is and I got back on the sofa and curled into a little ball. Again I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t see the angel leave but he was nowhere when the morning came and the men came down to have breakfast. I was made bacon rolls but I couldn’t eat them, they weren’t made by my dad, they weren’t the same. I sat and looked at it. “Gonna eat that?” Dean asked and I shook my head, he picked it up and ate it for himself. “How do you feel about learning how to load and Handel a gun” Dean asked me. Bobby giving him a look. My thoughts went back to my early teenage years when my dad took me out dear and fox hunting. “Already know how to do both” I replied not looking up. “Well how about a bit of boxing” Sam suggested? “Been going my whole life, I can knock out a man twice my size and hold off a group of 4 people” I said. Me and my brother have never been picked on because of that. It was my uncle who pushed us to do boxing, with him being a big boxer. It was fun. I missed him, I wondered if I would be able to see any of my family ever again. If they knew about demons and what actually happened to me. They would all be worried sick. Just then there was a knock at the door and bobby excused himself to answer it. My eyes were playing tricks on me. My uncle, granddad and Nan all walked into the kitchen. “What the actual fuck” I said looking at them one by one as if I had just met them.  
They all looked back at me with apologetic looks in their eyes. “We didn’t think this would happen” My granddad said taking the chair next to me. The others had left so I could talk to my family alone. “What is all this about and do you know the truth about how mum, dad and mike died?” they all nodded. “As soon as we saw the sulphur by your brother’s body we knew it was a demon” my uncle said. If they had told me and my brother about this then my brother could have stood a chance at overcoming possession. “Did my parents know?” I asked, again they all nodded. I got up and walked away. Why did they keep this from me and Mike? If they had a clue that his may have happened why didn’t they warn us? We’re almost 18 for god sake, just under a month and we, I, would be 18. No one followed me but I felt eyes on me. One of the truck doors was open so I climbed into the back seat where no one would bother me. I sat there for a few hours just thinking about what my life had turned into in just one day.


	2. Back home

After a few hours I started to get hungry so I went inside and my family were still there but the others had come down. “we were going to tell you and your brother when you were 18 so you had the choice to do what you wanted and mature enough to understand” I had to roll my eyes. My family know that me and mike are as mature as we’re ever going to get, what happened to us at school made us mature. I ignore them asking Bobby what food he had to eat and he gave me some bread. “Look Jess we can’t change what happened we’re upset about it and we wish that we could have stopped it. That’s why we have to go into hiding and you have to come with us” they really thought I was going to hide, no I wanted to find and kill whatever demon killed my parents and brother. “No” I simply said and walked out.   
Only Dean followed me. “Why won’t you go?” he asked. “I want to hunt” I replied not looking at him “and I want you and Sam to teach me to be as good as you” I finally looked up at him and he had his left eye brow raised. “I want to stop this happening to other people” he just nodded. We walked back to the kitchen. “Me and Sam will look after her and train her, I think it’s for the best if she’s trained to fight” my family nodded. “Just keep her safe and we will be checking in from time to time” I just nodded, I couldn’t find it in me to look them in the eye. As they walked past me to get to the door they all kissed me, I didn’t react at all. I should have though, it could have been the last time I saw them all alive.   
The boys started by laying out 20 different types of guns and asking me what I know about each, how many of them I had handled before and what bullets go with what. My dad had all types and more so I knew them all and everything about them. Dean was surprised at how much I knew about guns. They then got me to show them that I knew how to reload them all, which I done with ease. Then came the boxing, well we would of boxed but I didn’t have any clothes, I didn’t have time to pack before the boys rushed me in the car. So instead we went back to my old house. The boys told me I didn’t have to come but I needed to get everything and the boys don’t know where I hide stuff so I had to go.   
Once we got to the house it was surrounded by police. I should be able to get in though; after all it is my house. I walked up to one of the officers and he just looked at me “how can I help” he said in a fed up tone. “Well I’m Jess Spencer daughter of the two parents murdered here and twin to the boy who done it.” He looked a little more interested once I told him that. “Don’t say anything unusual” Dean whispered in my ear. The officer went off to get the man in charge; he wanted to ask me questions.   
“So miss Spencer” that man in charge said sticking his hand out. I shock it and gave him a little smile “My name’s John and I’m the person running this murder inquiry” he said “well I was there saw it all the killers dead” he raised his eye brows “and you know that how?” he asked as if I was lying. I didn’t want to talk about it not yet but I had to I had to let this man, John, know that my brother did it. “Well I saw my brother kill my parents and then kill himself, leaving me for some strange reason” I looked down; I felt the tears coming again. “Oh well we thought some else had done it seeming as there was no finger prints on the murder weapon.” It was my turn to raise an eye brow. “Well I can’t explain that part” I shrugged “do you mind if I go and get my stuff?” he nodded. “Seeming as this is no longer a crime scene I guess I have no reason to say no.”   
I walked in and saw the blood on the wall. Running to the toilet I chucked up the bread Bobby had given me that morning. After washing my mouth out in the sink I went to my parent’s room first. I looked around. I was glad Sam and Dean hadn’t followed me because I curled up in the middle of their bed and started crying. After 5 minutes I got myself together and got the biggest gym bags out of my dad’s closet. I packed a few of my dad’s shirts as a reminder of him and a couple of my mum coats. I went to the back of my dad’s walk in walk in wardrobe and opened the hidden door that opened to reveal his arsenal. I packed all his guns and ammo. I also cleared out his draws. I had never gone in them before, in the draws were a few journals, I will read them when I get bored at Bobby’s. There were also some really nice, and sharp, knives in the drawn. “Jess where are you?” I heard Sam call from the landing. “In here” I shouted back and Sam was behind me. I handed him the bag with the guns and my parents stuff in. “Get that out of here without any one seeing or asking to look through the bag”. I followed him out the closet, grabbing my dad’s hunting jacket as I passed it and I then went to my mum’s accessory box and took the most valuable things and things with family meaning. I then went to my brother’s room, it stank of sulphur. The boys were covering their noses. “Never smelt it so strong must have been a very strong demon” Dean said to Sam. I went through his draws until I found his journal. Another thing I would read at Bobby’s. I also took a couple of books and films. Along with his I-Pad. When I was done looking around his room for little things I could keep as a reminder of him. Anyone who didn’t know the fully story would think I’m mad for wanting something of the person who killed my parents but one he’s my twin and two I know it wasn’t him that done it, it was the demons inside him.   
I walked into my own room and just took a moment to look around. I knew I couldn’t bring all the posters of the bands I had up on my wall. I packed my laptop, phone chargers and the little stuff and put all that in one rucksack. I then stuffed all of my other stuff into the gym bag. Once I had everything I took one last walk around the house, picking up little things I wanted to keep. I never want to come back here. It’s the last place I would ever come. I was alone in the house, but I didn’t feel alone, maybe it was the ghosts of my family, if ghosts did exist? Demons do, so its likely ghosts do.


	3. Gone

The ride back to Bobby’s was silent, I held onto my dad hunting jacket the whole time, I was always closer to my dad. My brother preferred my mum. He was so innocent, you would never think it but he was. Why this happened to such a sweet guy like Mike I will never know. By the time we got back to Bobby’s it was dark but I was not tired.   
Instead of sleeping on the sofa again I was given a room, it was actually quite big, I didn’t really want to make myself at home so I didn’t unpack. I had a nice shower, using up all the hot water. I expected to hear my mum shouting at me I had been in there to long but she never did and she never will again. I still wasn’t tired so I got one of my dad’s journals out. However when I opened it, it wasn’t my dad’s name on the first page it was my grand-dads. With the warning unless you wish to see real nightmares, close this journal and replace it. With a smile I carried on reading, hoping it would give me some answers. It didn’t. It was just drawing of things with descriptions, nothing to do with me or my brother. However it did have a few pages on demons. They can make a body live forever and never change as long as they stayed in that one body. It had some language I didn’t understand as well. My dad always tried to teach me French and Latin but I never cared to learn a different language. I put the journal down once I had read all about the demons and plugged my I-Pod in hoping to get some sleep.   
It was midday when I finally woke up. I woke up many times because of the nightmares. I guess that’s going to be a regular thing now. I put my shorts and Arsenal top on and went down to the kitchen to find food. None of the guys were around so I helped myself. While looking through a cupboard I felt a gun press against my back. My fighting instinct kicked in and I round-housed the person with the gun making him fall to the floor and drop the gun. I picked the gun up and aimed it at him. “Don’t play with things you can’t use little girl” he laughed.   
“Please, I can use this better than most trained men.” He tried to get the gun back but he couldn’t. Then Bobby came running down the stairs. “John what are you doing?” He screamed. “I thought she was intruding, then took my gun and made it personal.” He laughed and turned to Bobby and hugged him. “It’s been a long-time friend” Bobby nodded and they walked out the room, I placed his gun on the table and carried on looking for food. There was none. With a sigh I sat at the kitchen table. How do these men live with no food in the house?   
A few minutes later the boys came in with bags of shopping, hopefully they got good food. “Hope you like fast food and microwave meals” Sam said. I rolled my eyes. I hated that type of food. “Have you never heard of eating healthy, if I eat that crap I’ll get fat and out of shape.” I emptied the bags. The healthy thing was apple pie. “This will have to do” I said as I opened the pie. Dean was giving me a death glare. “Have I done something wrong?” I asked as I put the pie in the oven. “That was Dean’s pie” said a voice from behind me. This is a fully grown man giving me a death glare because I ate ‘his’ pie. I spun round to see who it was that spoke and it was the angel. I asked him the first thing that came to my mind. “Where’s your wings and halo?” Dean and Sam both started laughing. “Angels don’t have halos and your eye sight is to dim to see my wings unless I choose to show them to you” He said in a mono-tone. He seemed really boring. “Dean I have come to tell you that Crawley is once again trying to open the box, you may need to change the hiding place” I had no idea what he was on about. “Who’s Crawley?” I asked and they all just looked at me then started talking between them again.   
Once the pie was ready I went to take it up stairs but Dean stopped me. “You are sharing that pie” he said. I had to laugh at him, I don’t share food. “No I never share my food” and went to walk off again. However the angel was in my way. “Move” I told him but he didn’t what was his problem it’s only pie. “Give Dean some pie then” really these are fully grown men. “Dean can buy another one.” “Leave her Cas I’ll get another.” He finally moved out my way. There must be something going on between them two.   
After I finished eating and had another shower I was ready to show the boys what I could do with my fists. “You’ll never be able to lay a hit on me” Dean teased. I didn’t go down to his level of playing with words, my dad always tells me I fight like a girl when I talk and fight. So I just kept quiet. Dean went to punch my ribs so I blocked it and used his moment or surprise to knee him in his stomach. He didn’t react straight away but when he did I could tell he wasn’t going to play easy any more. “That all you got little girl?” Ignoring him I went on the defensive. He laid one kick on my thigh but it did nothing, I was well trained.   
“Alright stop” called Sam after about 5 minutes of fighting. “She can fight well, not many people can fight you and not get knocked out” Dean didn’t look happy that he had been beaten by a girl. Now I stopped fighting I let my sarcastic side come out. “Ah dean don’t like being beaten by a girl, can’t help I’m better than you” I mocked with my most innocent girl voice. “You didn’t beat me ok, Sam called time out.” He sulked. “Yeah but you stopped first Proving that you gave in.” I turned my back on him but kept my senses open for an attack and it did happen, but I was ready. I ducked and hit out with my fists followed by a kick to the knees bringing Dean to the ground. “Sorry what was that? I didn’t beat you?” I jogged back to the house not wanting to fight any more. The angel was sitting at the kitchen table. Maybe he would give me the answers Dean and Sam wouldn’t.   
“Do you know what happened to my family” I asked him sitting across from him with a drink. “I do” he replied again in the same tone he always uses. “Do you know why my family?” He gave a slight nod. “But I am forbidden to speak about it.” It seemed like I was never going to get answers around here. “Why!? Why won’t no one tell me what is going on? It involves me so I should know. I have a right to know!” I was getting tired of this shit, I had been here nearly a week and still no one would tell me what is going on. I stormed off. I wasn’t going to get answers then why should I stay here. I’m glad I didn’t unpack because then my escape wouldn’t have been able to happen.  
I sneaked out, taking a set of keys left on the table, guessing they were Deans. I went to his 1967 Chevy impala he’ll be pissed when he sees it’s gone; good he’ll see how I feel about not getting answers. Chucking all my stuff in the back seat I looked around for phones that he could track, after getting then all out I drove away. Not knowing what was out there but knowing it could be worse that my worst nightmare was scary, ever scarier than seeing my brother and his demon eyes every night.


End file.
